1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to methods for modification of an encoded data stream of data packets, wherein each data packet comprises one information bit in which the information of sequential data packets exhibit time intervals from each other which vary from desired time intervals. Furthermore, the invention relates to a device for modification of a data stream of data packets encoded in this manner.
2. Background of the Related Art
The time intervals of the information contained by sequential data packets differ from the desired time intervals between the information of these data packets due to different transit times of different data packets of a encoded data stream on the transmission path of the data packet from a sender to a receiver, which results in jitter in the data stream. The jitter in the data stream can result in flickering and jumpy playback on the receiver of the information contained in the data packets. When using a known jitter buffer to compensate for jitter, the greatest delay that is—present in the data stream—between two sequential data packets will be introduced into the encoded data stream, which leads to the data stream being delayed by the value of this greatest delay that is present in the data stream—between two sequentially encoded data packets. An unfavorable additional delay of the data stream can be largely avoided by using a transcoder instead of a jitter buffer. However, in a transcoder, all data packets present in encoded format are decoded and again re-encoded, which results in a reduced quality of the data content of the data packets and to a large expense for signal processing for the decoding and encoding of the data packets.